


4 - Human Shield

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Human shield, Juliet Higgins Whump, She just wanted a day with her boys, Taco Bell, Whumptober 2019, prompt 4, the only fatality is the taco bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Juliet is casually glancing around, half listening when she senses T.C. go tense beside her.She keeps her own body loose, slowing her pace a fraction as her arm brushes his.His hand wraps gently around her forearm, turning her a certain angle, and—Oh.





	4 - Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!!   
Enjoy!  
~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

She doesn’t know why she thought this would be a good idea.

The four of them are at the mall, Higgins spending a day off to join the boys as she shops for an upcoming trip.

Thomas, of course, uses his Impressive P.I. SkillsTM to try to guess where she’s going based off of what she’s buying.

She’s already bought three vastly different items, all entirely essential for her trip and none of them related in any possible way.

T.C. laughs at her side as Rick encourages Thomas, asking questions and hypothesizing.

“Maybe she’s going to a resort?” Rick offers as Thomas thinks, the four of them walking to the outside food court to grab some lunch.

Juliet is casually glancing around, half listening when she senses T.C. go tense beside her.

She keeps her own body loose, slowing her pace a fraction as her arm brushes his.

His hand wraps gently around her forearm, turning her a certain angle, and—

Oh.

She sends another glance around the courtyard, eyes spotting a disturbing amount of hidden guns and ballcaps on the outer edges of the area.

It’s when her eyes meet Steve McGarrett’s across the room that she knows something’s up.

“Guys.” T.C. warns in a low voice, but Higgins simply lifts an eyebrow at the head of the 5-O unit.

Steve grimaces, obviously recognizing that she’s clued in that _something’s _going on, and he tilts his head toward a certain table where two very tense men sit, facing each other.

Thomas and Rick have sobered, keeping up appearances as they wait for T.C. to make a call, but he’s… looking at her?

Juliet glances back at the table, recognizing Detective Daniel Williams, McGarrett’s partner, sitting across from what looks like a representative of the Company.

Higgins makes a decision.

“Thomas, Rick, you can debate this over at Taco Bell. You know our orders, we’ll pay you back. Come on, T.C., let’s go get a table.”

Magnum and Rick make their way toward the Taco Bell, and entirely not coincidentally toward where McGarrett is standing.

Higgins takes confident steps toward the table next to the tense detective, sitting across from T.C. and closest to the representative.

She sees Rick ordering their food over T.C.’s shoulder as Thomas wanders over to McGarrett, Juliet striking up a conversation about her trip.

“Don’t tell them, but I’m hoping to go to Japan, for a bit.”

T.C. quirks an eyebrow, but he’s quick to play along.

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?”

She weighs her words carefully, playing ignorant as the hushed conversation at the table next to them gets more and more heated.

“I want to climb Mt. Fuji.”

T.C. smirks.

“You haven’t done that yet?”

She huffs a laugh as she sees Thomas and Rick start to approach them, food in hand.

“I’ve done it three times already. I’m just bored.”

Then, something happens.

She’s not entirely sure what gave it away, just knows that one second she’s watching Thomas’s face as he watches the table next to theirs, and the next second ends with a gun digging into her head as an arm pins her against a body.

Detective Williams has his gun out and pointed just to the left of her head, and she can see T.C. helping remove civilians from the area as Thomas and Rick are held back by police officers.

“You don’t want to do this.” Williams says, his voice tense as his Jersey accent strengthens.

“I think I really do.” The representative starts pulling her back toward an exit, roughly bruising her arms.

She decides that enough is enough.

“No, you really don’t.”

He’s on his stomach with his arm twisted behind him in less than a second.

She wasn’t an MI6 agent for nothing.

Williams rushes toward her as McGarrett cuffs the representative.

“Ma’am, are you alright?”

She smirks. “I’ll be alright, detective.”

He’s about to reply when Thomas brushes past him.

“Higgins, you alright?”

Her smile grows softer when she sees that Rick and T.C. have joined him, all varying levels of concerned.

“Honestly, I’m pretty hungry.”

The men grin before Rick’s face falls.

“Oh, no.”

Juliet frowns, concerned.

“I dropped the tacos.”

edn

**Author's Note:**

> Juliet Higgins would absolutely keep herself up to date about the 5-0 unit's cases, as they are all relatively famous on the island and make the news often.


End file.
